Felix Falora (character)
You may be looking for the member, User:Felixfalora. "Tell me something... why do you fear death? All that you are is a soul given form by God's divine will. Pray, do not fear, and the Lord will set you on the right path once more in His almight mercy." "I fight for my King and for my Father... but most of all... I fight for my family." Felix Falora, as you would guess, is Felix Falora's main character. Having been used throughout roleplaying sites all the author's life, Dimensional Clash's incarnation of Felix is that of an angel of God. Felix has gone through many changes, having started off as a fallen angel who had to earn his wings of white back by sacrificing his own life to save his newly found lover, Edward from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. He ended up as the guardian angel to Edwin, also from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and ended up moving in with the Eds. When he got his angel form back, his hair turned white, so he decided to dye it brown, giving us the Felix Falora we know and love today. In The Beginning! Felix is actually one of the first angels ever to have been created. He was there when Lucifer was still an angel and before the war. When the war started, he remained loyal to God and fought alongside him. When the traitors were cast down to Hell, Felix went to make sure they remained. His brother, Leon, ambushed him and cursed him to fall, thus barring Felix entry from Heaven. Due to the curse, God told Felix to remain on Earth and spread his word. Felix agreed to this and his black wings were able to be hidden from humans. He lived on and on, spreading the word of God to many men, until eventually, a few years before the birth of Christ, he was sent by God to Rome in order to settle down and witness the salvation of man in the form of Jesus dying for humanity's sins. But Leon came to spread discord to Felix that day. He destroyed Felix's family and raped the boy's foster sister's corpse in front of him, putting him in such a state of shock that he did not resist when he, too, was raped. For years before he met Christ, soon before his meeting as the garden of Gethsemane, he cursed Leon's name and swore vengeance upon him. But when he finally did meet the son of God, he told Felix that vengeance would gain him nothing and that he would only be doing himself wrong in trying to take it. As punishment for his betrayal to God's words in swearing vengeance upon Leon, his wings were visable for all to see. He flew away as the people tried to attack him and kept in hiding. Occasionally he would visit towns and villages for food and would steal in order to survive. He kept praying for forgiveness, but no chances appeared. Eventually he gave up and just surrendered himself to life and its eternal torment. Due to being an angel, he was an immortal, doomed to survive the tests of time. That's when he met Masahiro Watanabe, a runaway from Hell who renounced the Devil and his temptations. They lived together as friends, but were seperated when they were caught in the time fluxations and sent to the Dimensional Island. Upon Arrival! Felix didn't change much upon his arrival to the island. Sure he was surprised at first, but he figured that it was all some sort of test of faith from God. The first people he had ever met on the island were Mario and Dimentio at the old church. Dimentio had found Felix there and tried to sway him to the side of evil, but Mario jumped in and rescued him. It was there that Leon, mad as ever, made himself known and tried to attack Felix again, but Mario once again helped Felix fight off the masochistic fallen angel and Felix escaped for safe haven. During his travels, he met a young vampiress who went by the name of Good. She was a sex slave who was trying to evade her former master. Felix aimed to help her and gain her trust, but made the mistake of getting too close to her and even falling in love a little with her. But Good wanted to keep him away, to protect him she thought, and so she told him that she hated him and wanted him to go die. This caused Felix to fall into a depression to the point where he even attempted to lose himself in the desert. But he came back after a while of recovery and decided to start anew, unknowing to an observing Masahiro who had seen what had happened and decided to make Good pay for what she had done due to his own feelings for Felix, which had grown while they had travelled together. He ended up on Crystal Peak and met the Eds and their friend Razputin there. Though it was just a quick meeting, it would prove to be the most influential event in history. Felix ended up healing a wound Edward had gotten on his leg and then they left. Felix didn't expect that he would end up on that same mountain a week later to be cornered by an enraged Masahiro who decided to take what he felt belonged to him. He raped Felix and left him there to freeze. It was there that Edward found him, freezing in the cold, and had him taken back to their apartment. The truth came out there, but what happened next, no one had expected. By an accident, though one must wonder if it was truely that, Felix and Edward ended up in a kiss which led to more and their eventual love for each other. It was from then on that Felix became one of the residents in the Eds' apartment. Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Felix Falora's applicants Category:Self-inserts Category:Angels